Artificial Hamaseki
by PlasticClown
Summary: On the Paramina Rifts, Larsa gets sick and ventures into Vaan's care. After that, things turned to the worst, from learning of his father's death and being caught in his brother's bed. Explicit Content, Yaoi, VaanxLarsa. SemiAU
1. Chapter 1

**Thankyou for having interest in this story. It was written pretty late for me, but I needed to get this idea out to the world. No, I haven't completed the game yet, but after going through this part I found myself strongly encourage to protray it in the way I wanted to. That means Larsa angst, and as much as I can fit in here...**

**BTW, Artificial Hamaseki is the Japanese name for Manufactured Nethicite... **

**Disclaimer: DXP does not own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Cursing, Angst, Larsa-Centric, Incest, and whatever else may make it deemed M.**

**Pairings: VaanxLarsa. Other pairings may be voted on.  
**

_**Artificial Hamaseki**_

* * *

_"To understand everything is to forgive everything"_

_-Buddha _

The Paramina Rifts were a harsh area, and we were all quite cold. My own fingernails were blue, and no doubt my chapped lips were also a purple color. I had never been the healthiest person, and so this coldness was concerning to me.

I couldn't help but feel some pity for Vaan, Penelo, Fran, and Lady Ashe.

Lady Ashe was in Basch's care, however, and he made sure she was kept warm by rubbing her shoulders.

I do not know much about Fran and the Viera race, so I do not know if Fran was indeed cold. Her clothing wasn't very protective against nature's weather, and so I could only assume she was pretending to be fine. I didn't notice her shivering, and I figured her thoughts kept her off that idea of the cold.

Penelo, being the quiet girl she was, probably did not want to bother anyone if she felt the cold, but her teeth chattered, the sound blocked by the howl of the winds. Her clothing might have kept her warm in Rabanastre and in the surrounding desert, but it was a whole other world out here.

Although he was a man and could very well protect himself against this cold with his own strength, it was obvious Vaan was cold. He was in front of me slightly, letting Balthier take the lead. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up, and he was also shivering. He was chattering his teeth as well, and he had even began to stroke his own arms with his hands, allowing his back to hunch over a bit. Definitely not a good stance for a fight, but hopefully it kept him well enough.

Despite my clothing and how it covered me, this snow was really making me feel ill. I was always inside a warm temperature room, as I really did despise the cold. I couldn't help but mimic Vaan's posture as we continued to walk. The winds howled louder, and our pace slowed. Snow swept across the sky, and as we pressed on, it became apparent that the monsters and beasts were more concerned about their needs for warmth as well, for they tended to leave us alone.

Before I knew it, I felt my eye lids getting heavier, and myself getting quite tired. I had never felt this way before, and sleep seemed like such a perfect idea that I almost welcomed it. But I had to go forth with my companions. I couldn't slow them down. For the sake of Lady Ashe and for peace, I had to press onward!

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, and it took me a moment to realize who was speaking. Balthier had stopped and was looking down at me, and everyone else had followed suit. I was the last one in the group, and apparently the most troubled.

"Are you alright, Larsa?" Balthier asked, and it seemed like it was more of a repeat of what he had previously said, as the tone of the question was the same. I blinked, and the sky pirate's appearance became blurry. I blinked again and again, trying to clear it, and it somewhat worked. I realized it was taking me a minute to answer, and I quickly nodded. My teeth still chattered and I was still stroking my arms, and puffs of white air were exhaled from my mouth.

"You don't look so good…we should probably take a break…" the voice was soft and kind, and no doubt it belonged to Penelo. I wanted to be strong, but instead I nodded as well. I definitely didn't feel well, and a break sounded wonderful.

The girl took my hand in her own, leading me off to the bottom wall of the closest mountain. The rest of the ground followed, and we were huddled into a group around the base, all try to keep warm. I couldn't stop shivering, and Penelo wrapped her arms around me, rubbing at my arms to keep me warm.

"W-w-we ne-need t-t-t-to be qu-quic-k-k." I stammered with exhaustion. I heard some rustling and turned over to Vaan. Although the rest of the group seemed a bit annoyed with the delay, especially the eager Lady Ashe, Vaan was quite sympathetic. "Don't worry about it, Larsa," he said, his tone warm and soothing.

Balthier's voice came next, although I avoided looking at the man. "Right. We cannot continue until the snow storm passes, anyway."

I shut my eyes for a moment, taking a deep, shaking breath. Penelo rubbed my arms more, holding me close to her like a protective mother. I immediately regretted thinking such a thing, as I had never known my mother and didn't want to be reminded of it.

I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to rub myself warm while Penelo helped me do the same. A few minutes passed before footsteps approached, and it was revealed to me that Fran had not been with the group previously.

"I have found shelter." Her voice was the same as always. Calm, composed, and without chance of argument or failure. "There is a cave nearby. We will walk."

Before I knew it, I was on my feet, and still huddled in a group, we walked along the snowfields until we reached a deep cave. All of us entered the shelter, and Penelo and I were left behind by the entrance while the others made sure there were no monsters around.

I had almost drifted off to sleep when our companions returned. We went more into the cave, and we all sat in a circle. Fran shut her eyes, whispering a small magick spell. Fire rose in the middle of our group, and there was warmth.

Surprisingly, as soon as the fire had started, I no longer felt tired. Cold still, of course, but the fire seemed to spark energy in me. And as I looked among my friends, they also seemed awake.

There was silence in the group for a short time, before Vaan began suggesting a word game. It was something I use to play with my father when I went to his office and we had little to do.

Vaan's game was a little different in wording, but exactly the same process.

"Okay. What you have to do is say an object that can be found in the fields. Then the next person will say that previous item or items, and then their own. It keeps going until someone forgets. It's a memory game." He shrugged as if it was the easiest thing to do. I smiled at his version. When playing with my father, we would lists things that could be found in a kingdom, like a peace treaty or a throne or a tavern. As I became a little older, it began being a vocabulary memory game, where he said difficult, long words that could be found within politics.

"I'll start!" Vaan said instantly, interrupting my thoughts. "As I journeyed through the fields, I found…three hundred gil." He smirked, looking beside him at me. I matched his smile, feigning ignorance on my good memory. "As I journeyed through the fields, I found three hundred gil and a Behemoth Steak."

All eyes were on Penelo as she thought of what to say. She shrugged, "As I journeyed through the fields, I found three hundred gil, a Behemoth Steak, and some Fire Magicite."

The game continued on, but also kept messing up. When it was Fran's turn, I felt myself growing tired. Fran spoke in her monotonous voice, making me even more bored, and I shut my eyes. I leaned my head to the left of me, resting it on a soft shoulder. I didn't care to realize that I was resting on Vaan's shoulder, and only care to let sleep trap me.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I awoke. The fire was still going, although it was a small flame. Basch was awake, but everyone else was asleep. 

I groaned as I sat up, and I accidentally cracked my neck. Vaan had moved over to a wall, and Penelo had let me rest my head on her lap it seemed. I wasn't very pleased by this, as Vaan was much more comfortable, but it was a very thoughtful thing for Penelo to do.

"You fell asleep early." Basch whispered. His voice was rough like it always had been, and I looked a bit sheepish as I considered the man. He looked tired, and no doubt had just woken for his shift. "You had a small fever…but it looks like you're feeling a little better now. Even still, you should get some more sleep. We will be leaving early."

I felt drugged, as I was very tired, and my eyelids were heavy. I could barely comprehend what was being said to me. No doubt my appearance voiced my weakness, and I felt I could use that as an excuse for my next action.

I went to the wall beside Vaan, just scooting back from where I had been previously laying and sitting. The teen was still asleep, and I barely blinked before setting my head onto Vaan's chest, curling into a ball beside him.

Unconsciously, his arms wrapped around me, holding me even closer to him. I shut my eyes, enjoying this feeling of being held so lovingly -- even if it was a male. I snuggled more into him, my gloved hands resting beside my face and over his chest.

I felt quite cold as I fell back asleep, only hearing an amused grunt from Basch before departing into solitude.

* * *

I stirred a bit as I woke, feeling groggy and discontent. My throat hurt, my head throbbed, and my body ached. The voices that belonged to my companions suddenly stopped, but their previous words echoed in my head. 

I snuggled more into Vaan's chest, but it stiffened a bit before relaxing. His arms were still wrapped around me, but they tightened over me as if more protective of me.

"He's really hot…but he's shivering." I heard Vaan's comment. I couldn't say anything, because my throat was parched and because I didn't really want to be awake.

"Do we have any medicine for this?" was Balthier's voice. That almost made me laugh. Balthier was concerned for me? Nonsense. He probably just wanted to hurry and get me better so we could continue on.

Despite my lack of liking for Balthier, I had to agree with what I thought about his concern. We needed to get going, and get to the Gran Kiltias Anastasis. We couldn't afford to wait around.

"None." Came Fran's voice. Her tone echoed in my head, almost causing me to flinch in pain. There was an annoyed growl. "Dammit. We have herbs and items for every little illness or injury in all of Ivalice except for cold medicine!" the disappointed tone in Balthier's voice wasn't missed.

I snuggled more to Vaan, letting out a small moan. My mouth was then parted and I realized just how loud and pained my breathing sounded. My throat was killing me with every little inhale, and I desperately wanted to cough. I wouldn't let myself, however, because I didn't want to start and not stop.

Hearing my moan must have made everyone look at me, for Penelo then asked, "How did he get over there, anyway, Vaan? Did you steal him from me for warmth or something?" she was teasing, of course, but I wasn't sure if Vaan knew that.

Before the teen could reply, Basch spoke. "He awoke during the night, no doubt with fever. He crawled over to Vaan and laid himself down. I do not know if he was aware of his actions, or if it was a fever induced awakening."

I couldn't help but feel more relieved now. I now had an excuse as to why I had crawled over to Vaan. They wouldn't need to care about why, as fevers almost always made people do the strangest things. I remember it clearly, but my secret love for Vaan needed to remain secret.

"Whatever the case, I don't think we should move him. He seems warm enough in Vaan's arms, and he needs to get better quickly. Let him rest." Lady Ashe was defending me, it appeared, but I didn't really care for her words. I respected her, but only because she had power to stop the war and make peace.

I snuggled in a bit more before fading off.

* * *

I felt a little better when I awoke. I was still on Vaan's chest, and I allowed myself to open my eyes. From what I could see outside the cave, it was dawn or dusk. Everyone was asleep save Fran, which lead me to believe that another day had passed where I had just slept. 

My nose was running, and I held my hand to my mouth as I coughed into it. I sat up, a bit dazed but wide-awake. I had slept too much lately and going back to sleep would be impossible. With my cough, Fran turned her head to me, watching me with her unnerving eyes.

"The storm has stopped a few hours ago. We will leave when everyone wakes," was all the Viera said. I nodded, coughed again, and then looked around. Basch was stirring, and hearing a moan from behind me, I turned my head and noticed Vaan stirring awake as well.

"Good morning…" came the groggy voice from the teen. He stretched his arms and many of his bones popped. He yawned loudly, before looking at me with a small, dazed smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thankyou." I replied. I decided it would be best to feign ignorance and ask about how I got to Vaan. By asking right away, it would show that I wasn't aware of it. If I asked when everyone was awake, they would know that I had purposely left the occasion open. "Might I ask as to why I was sleeping on you?" I inquired, using my questioning face.

"Oh, you, uh…" Vaan yawned again and began to speak despite his wide mouth. "Crawled over to me, I guess. Basch said you woke up and just headed towards me and then lied beside me. Dunno why. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to lie, but it would be for the best. "I'm afraid I don't. If what you say is true, however, I apologize. I did not mean to settle myself upon you so comfortably without taking necessary precautions."

The teen waved his hand, making me blink. "Nah, don't worry about it." was his only reply. He smiled and I smiled back, a bit sheepishly.

* * *

"Empires parade down city streets, while refugees walk barefoot through the snow…" commented the ever sarcastic Balthier. Although, I very much doubt he was being sarcastic. What he said was true, I'm afraid. I had no choice but to retort, although I perhaps should have chosen my words more carefully. Being only 12, my reply was obviously a bit naïve, but I had to do what I could. 

"And so I sue for peace to stop short war and ease their suffering. My father will choose peace." My eyes made contact with Balthier's. I would not back down, especially after my firm statement.

"Will he now?" the man mused. "You sound sure of yourself." He began strolling past me, and as I turned to look at the man, I noticed the bitter tone in his voice. "You can never know another," he insisted, "Even your father." My turn was cut short.

His words, I'm hesitant to admit, chilled me to the bone. My father was a great man, and he knew justice… I noticed myself just staring where Balthier had been standing before. I could taste something in my mouth…regret, almost. But it seemed impossible. I had to trust in my father, and I knew he would make the right decision. Even so…

"Don't take it the wrong way, 'kay?" I heard Vaan's voice, and it sounded a bit distant. I didn't know if I should have really listened to it. How could I? Balthier had that way of just making anyone believe in something different… He sounded so sure of himself…and with politics like this, it was quite possible that I could be wrong and the sky pirate could be right. I made a sound of affirmation, but I continued staring. My thoughts were leaving me, and I became more conscious on how I might have looked to these people, just standing here…

I shut my eyes, shook my head a bit to clear myself, and turned, having no other option than to follow. I had to get to Mt. Bur-Omisace…I had to see the Gran Kiltias, Anastasis.

After waking, everyone else began waking within the hour. Penelo seemed happy I was awake and feeling better, and even Basch and Lady Ashe appeared relieved. Fran and Balthier, being stoic and sarcastic as they were, didn't appear to have any feeling towards me or my recent illness. We had then gotten up and after some reassurance to Penelo that I was fine, we set out.

Now as we walked, we came across Mt. Bur-Omisace. There was a little entrance where a few merchants were. We made sure to stock up well, and this time Balthier made it a point to get some tips from the merchants on what to do when one got ill. He purchased a pill and as soon as I took it, I immediately began feeling better. My hoarse throat went away, and my nose stopped running. Balthier glared at me. "That cost a lot, so don't go getting sick again." He warned. I could only smile sheepishly.

I stayed close to Vaan as we continued up the mountain paths. The temple was in our sights, and I almost felt the need to skip ahead to get there quicker than everybody else. Patience is a virtue, I remembered, and I allowed myself to just follow.

As soon as we entered the temple, we all approached the Gran Kiltias. He appeared asleep, but it was a well-known fact that he didn't sleep; he dreamt. Lady Ashe and I walked in front of the group, and we both stood in front of the Gran Kiltias. We would be patient.

"Is he sleeping?" Vaan's voice came, and I almost cringed. I loved the boy, but he sure was ignorant. So much for a well-known fact, I suppose. Penelo shushed him, but it didn't matter. The Gran Kiltias spoke, "No, my child."

Vaan seemed surprised, getting right back to attention I would think. I almost smiled.

"I do not sleep." Continued the Gran Kiltias. "I dream. For reality and illusion are a duality. Two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects that which is true."

There was a very small moment of silence before Lady Ashe stepped forward. "Anastasis, you grace. I am Ashelia—"

She was cut off by the old dreamer, "Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me."

I stepped forward deciding it was my time to speak. "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession—" My own words were cut off as a familiar voice took over.

"I do not suppose this is something you might…reconsider?" My friend known as Al-Cid walked through the line of my friends without any care. "My little emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come."

I turned towards my friend, taking a few steps toward him. I outstretched my hand, meaning to shake it as was taught to me by my father and older brother. I noticed that Al-Cid wasn't stopping, and my hand came back towards me a little before I felt a hand on my head. I almost rolled my eyes, but instead just groaned impatiently, pushing his hand away.

I looked back at Lady Ashe. "This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

He walked past me and to Lady Ashe, and his hands went hovering in front of him in an almost persuasive manner. "Hah! I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone…thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance."

I rolled my eyes when Al-Cid took his sunglasses off and handed them to his female servant. "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor."

I walked over towards the two, watching with some amusement as Al-Cid got to his knees and took Lady Ashe's hand, giving it a small kiss. I heard a small gasp from Penelo behind me, who was obviously either disgusted or surprised.

"I see it is true after all." His voice changed into a more serenading one, "Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom."

My patience had almost been reached by my friend's childish ways, and I let out an annoyed, disgusted groan. I seemed to be voicing the thoughts of my companions.

Our attention was soon directed back to the Gran Kiltias. "In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, they way will open for a new Ivalice in our time."

Being the loud man he is, Al-Cid interrupted. "Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us."

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war." Lady Ashe followed up. Her statement made me feel a bit guilty. Had I put that thought in her mind? It seemed so long ago, that I didn't really recall. "I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca…treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

My attention was turned at Al-Cid, who once again spoke. "A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold…and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war…" I looked back at the Gran Kiltias, "…scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change." My eyes widened, and I looked back at the man. "A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive…I fear it could only worsen our current situation."

Lady Ashe seemed quite offended, and with good reason. "Because I am powerless to help." She stated angrily.

"Ehh! Nay, in fact it has little to do with you." Al-Cid shook his head.

"Then what?" I asked, taking a step forward. "Then what? If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship…perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor." I glanced at Lady Ashe; "His Excellency will solve things peacefully—"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more. His life was taken."

My world froze, and I felt helpless. "Father…" I whispered, unable to move or comprehend anything. I couldn't hear anyone else, only staring out. Words were meaningless now. I don't know how much time passed, but someone came to my side. Feminine hands tried to help me, and I heard Vaan's breathing.

I wanted more than anything to just be held. Held in Vaan's arms. I was in so much shock; I almost couldn't bear being near anyone. So, despite my longing for Vaan, I did not want to be touched.

They parted from me, going back to where they had been standing…I think. I did not want to feel or hear anyone.

I couldn't take it anymore and let myself black out.

* * *

** That's it for now. My hands were starting to hurt and because of the time, my brain was shutting itself off so I couldn't think. Plus, it's really cold.**

** Normally I do not do this, because I like to plan things ahead of time. However, I'm not really big on anymore couples than VaanxLarsa...So...here are some couple choices...I suppose.**

**Balthier x someoneFran x someone  
Penelo x someone  
Lady Ashe x someone  
Basch x someone**

**I don't know...you pick the secondary pairings, I suppose.**

**Please R+R if you have the time...add to your favorites if you want to, too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to my two reviewers. I was glad they were good words instead of flames. I fear I may get flames for this chapter, lol. Ah well. It's shorter than usual, but I had to write this before going to bed. I had to upload it later, though, because I wanted to make you guys wait! XD Let's just hope I won't ever have long hiatuses. Not with a story this fresh, anyways. **

**  
There IS Rape in this chapter. I just...wrote it kind of weird, because it's strange to do First person rape scenes for me. I'm kinda regretting doing it in first person. Meh. It's not the greatest rape scene, and it may be hard to see how much Larsa is suffering because of how I write his thoughts. Meh. Love him anyway, ne?**

**  
Disclaimer: DXP does not own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix.**

**  
Rating: M**

**  
Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Cursing, Angst, Larsa-Centric, Incest, and whatever else may make it deemed M.**

**  
Pairings: VaanxLarsa. One-sided VaynexLarsa. Other pairings may be voted on.**

_**Artificial Hamaseki**_

* * *

_"Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely."_

_-Buddha_

I awoke feeling tired, and depressed. I had been placed in a bed within the walls of the temple. I hadn't seen any doors from when I had entered the temple, and I could only assume the entry way to these rooms must have been from the two doors on the east and west of the temple's main entrance.

There was an acolyte a few feet from me, carrying a bin of water and a cloth. I sat up, making my presence of being awake known. The acolyte paused before addressing me.

"Young Lord Larsa…" he began, and in his words he seemed rather hesitant. "Your companions have gone to The Stilshrine of Miriam… Master Al-Cid and his lady friend are still here, exploring our Kiltian land."

I nodded, but avoided looking at the creature. I sighed deeply, not caring to put up a façade that everything was all right for me. My father…he had departed from this world, and from me. Now I was a liar, and there was no stopping my older brother Vayne Solidor. Peace seemed out of reach.

I don't even remember what I last said to my father. Definitely not 'I love you' or 'Be well.' I'm glad we hadn't had a disagreement, but…it was a frightening concept that I might return home and my father would not be there to greet me or tell me of the recent plans. I wouldn't be able to tell him that I loved him… I know it isn't considered mature or orderly to do such a thing to an official, especially since we are both men. However… it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did…

I bit my bottom lip, and brought my legs to my chest, leaning heavily on them. I do not care what the acolyte did, although I did hear a door shut. My bottom lip quivered, and hot tears came to my eyes.

When was the last time I had cried? I did not remember. I needed someone here to hold me…big hands. I needed big hands to hold me and caress me and love me…

The tears went down my cheeks and I heard a sob. It didn't take me a moment longer to realize that it was my own sob, and I let out another, burying my head in my hands and letting my body shake and I wept.

I wept for my father. I wept for my mother. I wept for my older brothers that were also deceased. I wept for being alone. I wept for being who I was.

Only my brother Vayne and I were left of the Solidor house… and I know that was now all that ever would be of the Solidor name. Vayne was to become a man living in the ways of celibacy, as the consul could only be such a person if he stayed a virgin.

And I…

There was no way I could ever sleep with a woman. I care not for their touches or flirts. My only love was Vaan, and yet…he had no idea. And he did not love me back. No doubt he would end up with his childhood friend Penelo. Or even Lady Ashe…

So then… I had no one. And that thought just made me cry harder.

I don't really know how long I cried, but I knew I had to finish up. I couldn't let Al-Cid be left waiting, or the Gran Kiltias. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and wiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. I don't even know how I looked, so I took my hands to my head and smoothed my hair down before hopping off the bed.

I smoothed out my wrinkled clothes and took a small step, before taking that step back. I fell back to the bed, placing a hand over my mouth. I felt like I was going to vomit. I thought I had prepared myself…but I had not. Instead, I wanted to cry all over again.

I swallowed any doubt and got up, and then took command of my actions and walked to the door. I _had_ to be strong…stronger than anyone. Especially now.

I exited the room and walked along the halls, pretending to know where I was going. It was quite hard to do such a thing, however, and I will admit I got lost once or twice. The path was always forked, and I couldn't help but be reminded of the mines and the fields that I had traveled with my companions.

Eventually I reached a wide, larger door, and the details on it resembled what details I could remember when walking by the doors from the opposite side. I clicked open the door and forced a smile at the acolyte who I had woken to.

He greeted me quietly, obviously trying to not get me upset again. I was grateful for that, and yet a little annoyed. I didn't want to be regarded any differently from these creatures. I only wanted to be regarded differently from Vaan…and that was in a way that was most certainly not platonic.

I needed to get that man out of my mind for a while… His presence was driving me near insane. I loved him, but… at the moment, I'm afraid to say, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

I walked in the company of the acolyte as we both headed for the temple once again. We had barely crossed the small rock-slab bridge when I was confronted by Al-Cid and his lady servant. He seemed almost grim, and I, having been asleep, was confused as to why. Unless it was for the grieving of my father, but the way he had said it so bluntly said it before made that idea impossible.

"They're coming, Lord Larsa." Al-Cid said without waiting for proper acknowledgements. "They're coming. The Empire."

"What?" I gasped aloud, not caring to hold in my shock. "What for?"

"Who knows, Larsa. Their ships have been spotted…it's only a matter of minutes." Al-Cid looked into the sky, and I turned, and gasped again, seeing the Alexander. Such a large ship…what was going on?

"My brother…Vayne must have some sort of plan! Al-Cid, we need to get to the Gran Kiltias! Perhaps I could offer myself and give false plans to my brother for assurances that the Kiltians will remained unharmed!"

I didn't bother to wait for a reply, and Al-Cid didn't seem to care to give one, for at the exact moment we both took off running towards the Gran Kiltias Anastasis. I prayed that everything would be all right, and that my other companions wouldn't be suffering with the Empire fleets as well.

We climbed the steps and headed into the temple, and we both rushed to the Gran Kiltias's side. "Sire, we must get you out of here! There is no telling what will happen to you!" I spoke in an alarmed voice, which seemed enough to give the impression I was really scared. I glanced at Al-Cid, seeing his reaction as I knew he would give: the look of surprise.

"I have dreamt my dream, Larsa. I know my time has come," was the reply. My eyes widened. I could not believe what I was hearing!

"No! Sire, please! Not yet! Please, sire, not yet!" I cried, desperate. I had already lost everyone I cared about. The Gran Kiltias was a kind, knowing man. The only thing he deserved to die from was old age!

"Calm yourself, Larsa. My death will not be as bad as…" he cut himself off, as if afraid to tell me. I narrowed my eyes, trying not to cry and to be strong. "As bad as what?" I asked, my voice more angry than sad.

"Not as bad as what will happen to you, young Larsa."

His words stung me, and I took a step back. However, the doors slammed open and we all turned towards it. I had no time for reactions when Judge Bergan entered the room, along with 3 other Judges whom I had never seen.

"Lord Larsa, your presence is required." Judge Bergan said, and I looked at the man carefully. Something was off, but I could not tell what.

"I'll show you whose presence is required!"

Al-Cid's form went flying out towards Judge Bergan, and as I shouted for him to stop, he was grabbed and thrown hard to the floor. I gasped and ran towards Al-Cid, his lady servant following me as well.

"Judge Bergan, please stop this at once! I will go with you peacefully!" I pleaded, kneeling beside Al-Cid to see if he was all right. He groaned as I gingerly touched his side, and my hand recoiled. I did not want to hurt him anymore. I looked back at Judge Bergan.

Something was definitely, definitely off.

"Peace, peace, peace." The man mocked, and I stood carefully, taking a step back. "There is no peace in times of war, Lord Larsa…" I knew he was grinning behind his helmet. I took a deep breath, trying not to be scared like he was making me become.

He stepped on Al-Cid, causing the man to cry out in pain. The lady servant gasped and got to her own feet, and tried to push Judge Bergan. The man growled and pushed her away. I do not know how it was possible, but his strength was large. The girl was knocked out.

Judge Bergan applied all his weight onto the foot that was placed on Al-Cid's chest, and he walked over him, heading towards me. I took another step back.

"You're shaking, Lord Larsa…" the man mused. I hadn't realized, but I was. I took another step backwards as he took another step forward. I quickly continued walking backwards before turning and running towards the Gran Kiltias.

I had reached the small steps before I was grabbed and pulled back to Judge Bergan. I gasped out in pain, my wrist on the verge of breaking from his might.

He chuckled, and soon he was cackling. The Gran Kiltias stood. "Leave the young Lord Larsa alone," the man warned. Judge Bergan didn't respond, but with his free hand he grabbed his sword.

He held me to himself tightly as he swung his sword.

The Gran Kiltias fell and blood splattered over our faces.

I froze, and grew limp. I heard a battle cry from behind me, and I was dropped from Judge Bergan's hold and was left there, on my knees.

I couldn't cry, or do anything but be in shock. Unconsciously, my hand began to rise out towards the much older man, and then I pulled it back, afraid to touch him.

Why was it that people are capable of loving someone and touching them or just patting their heads when they're alive, but as soon as they die, it's taboo to touch them? Was it because that lack of energy in their bodies? The fact that we knew they were dead? Because of the stories of ghosts and monsters in the closet or under the bed? Of zombies that make us fear the dead? I do not know why, but I too could not touch the dead.

I had no time to mourn for this man, as a hand wrapped around my mouth, causing me to almost gasp out. I was pulled backwards onto the floor, and I was turned onto my stomach. My hands were placed behind my back, and I thought I was going to be awkwardly handcuffed.

Judge Bergan's voice came from the person who had grabbed me, and he seemed to be talking to his judges. "No one in or out until I say!" His voice was harsh and rough, leaving no room for arguments.

I looked at the Judges, seeing them leave. Al-Cid's limp body was on the floor many meters from me, almost towards the door. His lady servant was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Larsa…you've always been so fragile…so delicate…" Judge Bergan was speaking, and his once cruel voice was now lustful. My heart skipped a beat, and I froze.

"I want to hear it…you moaning my name…you writhing under my hands… I cannot get this armor off without you getting away…but I have other ways of making you scream."

I know knew what he was planning. I got out of my shock quickly, and squirmed as best as I could. His grip was too strong, and I was wearing myself out. He laughed, leaning in towards my face.

He turned my head for me, and began to nibble on my ear. It was wrong, and I was scared. I tensed up, and something in my lower body began to swim in what seemed like pleasure.

No! This wasn't right! Especially not with someone so ugly! I squirmed again, biting my bottom lip to prevent from moaning or screaming. I would not give this man that pleasure.

My hands that had been together over my bottom were forced up, bending my arms. Now my hands were at my lower back, and my eyes widened. He couldn't…He couldn't!

I tried to kick, but he had his leg placed over my own. With his free hand, my took my shirt and lifted it, revealing my belt and pants. He fiddled around with my belt and I felt myself grow desperate. He couldn't do this!

The tears began to grow in my eyes once again, and I let out a shaky breath, trying to contain them. He grabbed my pants after getting my belt off, and he forced them down to my knees.

I was made naked by this ugly man…and I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let out a sob, burying my face in the carpeted floor, not wanting to bear watching. Why couldn't I be like those other types of people who could just block themselves off?

"Stay still…or I'll kill your friend Al-Cid." He warned. His tone was deadly, and I knew he was serious. I didn't think I could move anyway. I had nothing to live for. No one could save me.

I was released, and my hands went to my eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

Something cold hit me suddenly, and I gasped out. It felt good, but it was disgusting! I wasn't able to stop it. I heard the sound of something slopping something up, and it finally hit me. He was licking me!

In the most disgusting place! Why was he doing it?! What was the point of this?!

I let out a sob, wanting to kick my legs, but he still had a grip on them just in case I had chosen to run.

He lifted himself, and the smirking bastard moaned. "Oh…what a wonderful taste…"

My eyes widened. Impossible! Something so grotesque could not taste so good! I sobbed again, not caring to be strong anymore.

His laugh was heard through my tears. "We're just getting start, _Lord Larsa_." He said my name passionately and seductively, and then grabbed my wrist, turning me and lifting me enough so I was sitting up. My legs were bent in front of me, and my male organ was now known to the man.

"Lubricate it…" he instructed, sticking his metal index finger in front of me. What did he want me to do? I wasn't clear on anything. "Suck it or your friend dies!" he shouted, losing his patience.

My bottom lip quivered but I did as instructed. My mouth went around it and then suddenly I let out a moan. Something cold had gone to my member, and had began to stroke it lovingly. I couldn't contain myself, sucking on the man's finger as instructed while occasionally letting out a moan when he touched me in the right places.

And he touched me a lot.

"That's right…" he said, obviously pleased by the tone of his voice.

I felt good. It wasn't the right person, but he was going the right thing. Tears were still going down my eyes like crazy, and it was making everything blurry.

He shuddered and took his finger from my mouth, which caused me to moan louder than I had before. He also took his hand from my member, and then grabbed my wrist and forced me to the ground face first. My legs were still spread and I was still on my knees, but my rear was in the air.

I let out a sob, disgusted from what had happened to me, and disgusted for the reaction I had made.

Something suddenly entered me and more tears escaped my eyes as I cried out in pain. A foreign object had entered me, and it felt awful. It hurt when it entered, but it was like a hook when it was taken out. It slid out halfway easily, and then a great wave of pain came as it was _forced_ out the rest of the way. I cried as it entered me again, and I brought my hands towards my entrance, trying to get whatever it was that was in me to get out.

It was his hand! The finger that had been forced into my mouth was now forced into my entrance, and it was the most painful experience ever. Something hot and sticky trailed down my legs, and Judge Bergan laughed. "Ah…it's a pity for the armor. I was hoping it would be my dick that made you bleed…"

That statement made me give a loud sob, and I tried hard to just black out. I needed to black out! I didn't want to be here anymore!

He forced it in and out of me several times, and I gripped the groaned, my sobs and tears not ceasing. He thrusted it into me once more, and kept it there. He wiggled it around, and something in me shuddered in pleasure. I tried to bite my lip to contain it, but the moan came out clearly.

I can only imagine the grin that came with his laugh, and he kept wriggling his finger in, hitting me in other pleasurable spots I never knew existed.

Suddenly, I felt hot and sweaty, and I tensed up. I let out a pained moan, and my teeth clench as something in me exploded out. White escaped from the tip of my member, going all over the floor.

I panted as Judge Bergan released his finger from inside me, and my bottom was numb to that. So much crying, and so much had been done to me that I was exhausted. I couldn't comprehend much of anything, but I felt the tugging of my pants going up.

"Next time, love, I'll be ready with something bigger to put in you…"

His voice echoed in my head, and I shut my eyes, so much on the verge of unconsciousness.

I needed someone to help me. I needed someone to love me. I wanted someone to hold me…and tell me this was all just a dream. I wanted to wake up.

I screamed.

Vaan? Can you hear me?

I can't either.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! I hoped you liked it, and I hope to see a few more reviewers! **


End file.
